User blog:Patts9009/Kody Woodhouse --Dis Raps for Hire
Yup, lying in bed dyin from a cold that a girl gave you gives you enough time to write a Dis Rap. This one, however, was one of my favorite ones and I hope you enjoy it too. Like always, if you have a request, write in the comments below and I MIGHT do 7t, depends on if I'm still sick or not. Anyway, here's the request followed by Dis Rap. Request Well there's a boy at my school called Kody Woodhouse, he's a massively arrogant prick and thinks he can pick on anyone. When he sees me on the corridor he deliberately walks into me to try and make me fall over. He got his friends to take a video of him beating me up and put it on Facebook. He got all pissed at my girlfriend in year 8 and hit her after she turned him down cos he thinks he can sleep with anyone. I no longer go to football training anymore because whenever I'm there he kicks me when the teacher isn't looking. Once I got in the way of his shot and he raked his studs down my legs and I was bleeding for a half hour. He walks around school thinking he's the king. He pretends to be black when really he's just tanned white. He mocks me because I sound posh and he says I'm lanky and mocks my autism. In short I hate this guy and would love to see you dis him (PS his best friends are called George and Chris) Dis Rap Well there’s a boy at this school called Kody Woodhouse Who acts like a king; deep down, he’s only a puny mouse. Bullying is the only way for him to feel good about himself, He needs to literately chill out; all this stress is bad for his health, When he’s the reverse Jackson, with his two following kids, You know who they are: unoriginal named boys that all forbid. Unpopular, arrogant prick with only two fucking friends; This is the same old story, yeah, you know how it ends. It’s about a bully thinks he’s all that! Fun fact: he’s still a virgin, Even Jill rejects him; He gets less action than a nerd named Irwin He mocks with no bite, just because you sound more intelligent. He yearns for the attention; he just wants acknowledgement. Road Roller Woodhouse over ‘til he’s flattened to a wooden block; Hey! I’ll use that wood to build his coffin padded with a silver lock So return from the ground is inevitable; we’ll party on his grave, It’s ironic though; he thinks he can get the girl when he’s the slave Working on the plantation; he wanted to blacker than Rashee So bound him up and stick him to the cross; that’s how it’ll be. Set him on fire and curse him to hell; there’s no way he’ll fight Like back in the day where blacks couldn’t vote or have rights… …Here I’m going on why this kid is an unimportant thorn in the side; Screaming Imscared when I whisper Iseeyou; there’s Nowhere to Hide. Call me Jack the Reaper as this is your Devil’s Carnival; just have fun, For you’ll be Thinner and buried in the Pet Semetary when this is all done. I’ll rack my studs down on your neck, watch you bleed for an hour. Enjoy your screams of torture; they're like my chicken: Sweet and Sour. Eh, Lo Mein is a lot better especially with a shrimp like this guy, I'll film this beating and upload it to Facebook; this ain't no lie. Everyone will laugh at this intolerable disgrace of man kind, When I wind up the shot and kick him square in the behind. I don't think you understand who you're messing with here; Even though Joe has Autism, he's still the one who strikes fear Into the lives of the weak and incompetent like Kody with a K; I shouldn't mock his name, 'least he ain't like Cody, but hey, Mock the Posh kid; just because his nose is longer than your dick. You know, it's kids like Kody, George, and Chris who make me sick. Ungrateful assholes who make other people's lives miserable, Mother and Father could give a shit about them; they feel like a hole And then they turn to bullying as a way to alleviate the pain Of knowing their lives are going to the shitter; they go insane. I feel sorry for their lives at home then abhor their behavior when they can't get the girl; they actually that the girl is a whore. News flash! No body wants an intolerable piece of shit as a partner, Hell, I'd do the school a favor if I Abducted this kid like Taylor Lautner. I remember back in 8th grade when I always thought about how Assholes like him loved to pick on the weaker kids; then I said, "wow, Can any one be that needy for attention and that wanting of relief. that they would do somethin like that?" Yeah, that's just my belief. Well, in short, I fucking hate this kid more than I fuckin hate dolls, And in short, everyone hates this kid, and I served Justice For All Category:Blog posts